1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint baking ovens. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for ventilating paint baking ovens.
2. Description of Related Art
Paint baking ovens are used throughout the manufacturing industry to bake the paint or coating applied to various articles such as automobile components. Such paint baking ovens often have conveyors or similar devices for bringing the component to be baked into the paint baking oven and then carrying the component through the various sections or zones of the paint baking oven. While the component is within the paint baking oven, ventilation air is introduced for a variety of reasons. Heated ventilation air mixed with recirculation air is often blown over the surface of the component passing through the paint baking oven to achieve an even temperature over the surface of the component. Obtaining an even temperature over the surface of the component helps insure a consistent baking which in turn results in a more desirable finish.
Ventilation air is also useful to carry the evaporated solvents and/or resins which are driven from the component during the paint baking process out of the paint baking oven.
Designers of paint baking ovens have traditionally attempted to deal with improving the final appearance of the paint or finish applied to the component by providing a ventilation system which helps prevent impurities, such as solvents and resins, from settling or condensing within the paint baking oven.
None of the art known to applicants suggests introducing all of the heated fresh ventilation air into the paint baking oven at the air inlet seals to reduce the occurrence of solvent condensation in the vicinity of those seals within the paint baking oven.
Additionally, none of the art presently known to the applicants suggests introducing heated fresh ventilation air above the oven zone equilibrium point in a camel-back paint baking oven such that the heated fresh ventilation air draft naturally will move upwardly to a succeeding oven zone carrying evaporated solvents and resins toward an exhaust system.